


【新愛】砂隱今日氣候穩定

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不拆不逆, 父子年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 文藝青年新希X佛系養生我愛羅。一發完結，九千字。
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto), gaashin
Kudos: 10





	【新愛】砂隱今日氣候穩定

**Author's Note:**

> 內容低俗，LOF不給發(LOF：黃砂黑砂)，借親友帳號一用。感謝她大方協助。  
> 漫威相關是她本人的創作。

1\. 雪的場合

新希站在窗前，看见院子里的人工池塘结了冰，就和垂掛在簷上的冰棱一样。雪花从天上落下来，一层接着一层铺上去，透明的冰和深褐色的土，尽数被洁白异常的水汽结晶覆盖。

他看着这幅异国他乡的景色，一时想不出来还有什么能像雪一样，浩浩荡荡同时寂静无声。

也许父亲吧。新希想。

忽然眼前的重重大雪变成遮天蔽日的黑风暴。被风吹起的沙肆虐之处，土地死亡、溪水干涸，那个深红发的男人就站在风暴中心，双手环在胸前的姿态冷淡自持，仿佛身周的这场灾害与他无关，更不是为他所操控。

来自沙漠深处的我爱罗，发色与家乡的其他人相比过於浓豔，肤色则太浅淡。新希小时候，在书上读到将皮肤比作新雪的字句，他抬头看了眼养父，就觉得理解了这个譬喻。其实他当时还未见过雪。

“你怎么站在这里呀？”有人问。

背后有三个脚步声。新希从思绪中抽离，回过身看见三个木叶的同龄人：金发的漩涡、黑发的宇智波和橙发的秋道。

典型的木叶长相就是五颜六色没有典型。新希想到。如果生在木叶，我爱罗的长相就毫不突兀了。这个无厘头的念头让他又平添一层对木叶的厌倦感，有些任性，不过管它呢。

“喂，蝶蝶在问你，说话啊。”漩涡博人向他翻白眼，新希冷眼以对。他从来不喜欢木叶，出现在这里只是因为任务。他的伯父是怎么说的？

「得趁你们年纪还小的时候建立友谊。认命吧，当年我爱罗也是这样，木叶随便办个运动会他都得到场。」

说是这么说，勘九郎想来也不指望他和木叶亲如一家，只求混个脸熟，将上一辈的交情维系下去。漩涡博人多半也收到了类似的指示，每次看见他都满脸写著嫌弃。

“你在看雪吗？”被冷待的人倒是不生气，兴致勃勃靠近他：“啊，你是砂忍村的，是不是没有见过雪？”

新希后退了一步。他眼里没什么性別意识，男人女人众生平等，但是，这么说吧，他的队友荒矢静得让人想搖着他的肩膀求他开口，他自己则是一开口就让人想求他闭嘴──他挺讨人厌的，新希自己知道。秋道蝶蝶性格宽厚，不大记仇，但这种热情只能是因为他的脸。

“我见过。”他说。却不提何时何地。

宇智波佐良娜叹了口气：“蝶蝶，他是个忍者，不可能一辈子都待在沙漠里啊。他当然看过雪。”

嗤了一声，漩涡博人撇著嘴，別著脸：“不就是雪嘛，每年都有的东西。”话音里有敌意，但细究起来也没说什么不好听的话，是漩涡博人一贯对他的态度：无论有没有理由，就是想让他不爽。

好巧新希也是。

“六岁时，父亲带我到雪之国，我在那里第一次看到雪。”他平淡的说，眼神里却是挑畔，果不其然金发的忍者一脸吃了苍蝇的表情，父亲这个禁句履试不爽，“不晓得七代火影是否也常出访他国？”新希补上一句。

“……让老爸带着有什么好得意的，我可是自己去过──”

“六岁的事你还记得啊？”宇智波问，比起真的有兴趣更像是为了打断漩涡博人的爆炸。秋道蝶蝶倒是真的好奇：“我还没去过呢，雪之国怎么样？你还记得什么啊？”

八、九年前的记忆就像身后起雾的窗户，新希透过模糊的玻璃看见一片雪景，与任何一个降雪的地方没有不同，唯一的区別在记忆中有一抹红，於朴素的银白中像一朵花。他记得他们下榻的地方并非这种水泥与玻璃的建筑，是旧时候留下的木造楼房；他记得父亲从楼上小小的窗户向下望，凝视雪地里的他。

新希摇摇头，用一贯惹人厌的平静语气说：“无可奉告。”

2\. 关于雨

人们总将沙漠与荒芜等同，就连此处的太阳也被冠上冷酷之名，仿佛这片炙热的黄沙不配拥有生命。

严苛的环境，让新希直到八岁才首次看见家乡的雨。

是的，砂隐村曾经下过雨。

第一滴雨落下时新希听见了，却不晓得是雨声，只知道有东西砸在窗上发出异响，不是石子或风沙，他闻所未闻。他警惕的走到窗边，贴在墙上，从侧边斜著视线观察是什么在敲打这面位于二楼的窗。他看见无色透明的痕迹蜿蜒在玻璃上，起先没有认出那是水，接着不敢相信那是水，最后生气的想是谁在外面浪费水，直到发现这水是从天上来的。

隔壁热闹的街区有人往屋里躲，还有更多人从房屋里出来，进入雨中。

竟然是雨。

新希转身跑出寝室，下楼看见他的父亲在大门边，正将一件不知从哪翻出来的雨披系在肩上。

“父亲。”他脱口而出：“下雨了。”

“是的。”我爱罗向窗外看了眼，眉头微皱，尔后才招手示意他过去，对他说：“我要去风影楼。这样的大雨，可能会淹水。”

新希看着他拉开门，跟著他走到廊下，几乎呈现白色的雨幕发出极大的声响，新希的手指抽动，忍住去抓我爱罗衣角的冲动，讷讷的憋出一句：“……我们这儿，会下雨吗？”

“我也是第一次看到。”我爱罗将新希往门内推了推，侧头交待他稍后要準时上床、不用等他，听见夹在雨声里有嘻闹声，又叮嘱若想玩水，最多十五分钟便要去冲热水澡。

风影仔仔细细的交待着，在得到他驯顺的答应之后头也不回的走进雨中。新希躲在门廊下，看着父亲穿过院子和街道，尽管被宽大的雨披掩著，红色长衫的下摆一定溼了，头发也瞬间被雨打蔫，教谁看了都想过去将他拉回屋簷下，却没有哪一片积水能慢下他的步伐。

那道身影消失的时候，被遗弃的感觉包围了新希。

他隐隐觉得，自己应该央求他留下。可他又觉得那么做是不对的，是软弱和不乖的。

当时新希不知道，因雨而起的多愁善感是人类的共性。他天生有股倔强，在和缓文静的养父身边待了几年也没被磨去。此时既失落又懊恼，不大不小的怨气都冲著罪魁祸首去，倔脾气上来了，竟然搬了一张椅子来抵门，人就坐在椅子上盯着那片淅沥哗啦的“罪魁祸首”。

天空阴沉而雨声聒噪，新希在冷风下蹙著眉，不知不觉的闭上眼，再睁眼时人到了沙发上，头顶的小圆窗斜照进一束阳光。他想起身，没想到身上的毯子缠得比想像中紧，扭动几下后又倒了回去。

察觉他的动静，我爱罗过来解开毯子，新希轱辘一下翻身坐好，有些紧张的喊父亲。他也说不上来昨晚坐门口吹风有没有和父亲赌气的意思，只知道自己现在很后悔，为了一时不知所谓的情绪做了蠢事。

“难得下雨，你想多看一会，可以理解。”结果我爱罗没有生气，只说：“没有著凉就好。”

新希却觉得难过。他庆幸父亲没有察觉他刻意的忤逆，一边又仿佛盼著他察觉，然后狠狠罚他一顿，或许能让他不那么像个被宠坏的愚蠢孩童。他心里不是滋味，也没察觉我爱罗给他烫的是一碗羊奶，只觉得喝起来和水没两样，整个早饭都食不知味。

饭后我爱罗带他出去，出门前让他把书包放下，“今天放假。”他说，“雨假。”

新希没听过这回事，稀里糊涂的跟著父亲往外走。街道和平时一样，风一卷就是一蓬尘土扑面而来，干燥得看不出昨晚曾有一场大雨，若要说有什么区別，大概是道路两旁的招牌比平时鲜亮许多，但在风沙摧折下也撑不了多久。新希一路张望，发现他们在往村外走，忍不住问：“父亲，我们要去哪？”

“看花。”我爱罗回答。

“花？”新希困惑不已：“是说仙人掌的花吗？有致幻成份的那种？”

“不，新希。”我爱罗低下头，一脸认真的说了句荒诞的话：“是开满了沙漠的花。”

开满沙漠的花。

任谁这么说，新希都当他是发臆症，可现在这么说的是他敬重的父亲。他苦思了一路，最后想到烟花是花，血花也是花，世上有很多种花，父亲说的未必是书上说开在春天、谢在秋天的“花”。

沙漠没有四季，更没有花。

他揣着这种念头，不自知自己加快了脚步，也不晓得是急着想去确认什么。他跟著我爱罗走过高耸城墙之间的狭道，拐过出口，一片冶豔的红色直直杀进了他的眼中。

新希倒吸口气，花香钻入鼻腔，浓腻的甜味令人发晕，他抓住我爱罗的衣角，想向后退，却被拉住。

“只是花而已。”我爱罗低声对他解释，似乎不解他的反应，“上一次花开后，种子在沙漠下埋了二十年，才等到昨晚的降雨。”新希被他握着手，浑身僵硬也不得不跟著向那片花海走去，觉得眼睛和胸腔里满满的都是花，只有耳边是父亲的声音：“它们壽命短暂，很快就会枯萎，但地下还有其它种类的种子陆续发芽。听老人说，一星期内砂隐会被花围绕。”

风影一脚踩进花与叶中，看了看散落四处在花海里徜徉的砂隐居民，俯身问他的养子：“你怎么了，新希？你讨厌花？”

“我……”新希紧拧著眉，“我以为沙漠不会有花。”他停了下，改口：“我觉得沙漠不该有这么多花。”

新希爱着沙漠，源于他的养父与其的紧密联结。这联结中只有纯粹的砂，它可以柔软，可以残酷，可以无所不至，可以无所不知，唯独不该供养出一朵花。他只觉得这片花入侵了他的家。

不消说，我爱罗无法理解这个执拗孩子的想法。“不该？”他重覆了这个词，思索片刻之后说：“但它们已经在这里了。你无法控制花，新希。就像不能控制沙漠。”

“但是父亲可以。”新希昂著头说，“您可以命令世上的每一粒砂。”

此时我爱罗大概在想，为什么人人都在享受十年一遇的奇景时，只有他在和儿子谈论这种刁钻古怪的话题。但他又觉得新希和他有些相像，他也曾经用古怪的问题烦恼过夜叉丸。

“我可以碾碎未发芽的种子，也可以折断花茎，或是用一根火柴烧毁它。”我爱罗掐下一支花，随手揉碎，让残败的花叶与茎落到沙土里，看着他的孩子：“唯独没有办法让它不开花。”

这一刻新希隐隐懂了什么，关于世界之大与个人的渺小，关于强大的忍者也无法控制一朵花的开落。他觉得不甘心，又像是松了口气，稚嫩的脸上因此浮现迷惘的神色。在袭人的花香里，他听见父亲轻轻叹了口气，抬起手在他的头上抚摸，劝哄似的放轻声音：“不喜欢红花的话，据说两天后会开白花，到时我们再来。”

“没有不喜欢。”新希很快的说，但他看的不是花，是父亲被自己抓紧的一片衣角：“我喜欢红色。”

说了这一会话，终于有人注意到他们父子俩的存在。那是个面相精明的年轻人，是在场为数不多的形单影只者，他扛着吃饭家伙三角架四处给人拍照，收的钱比平时翻两倍，仗著人人都想在这特殊的日子留些纪念狠狠赚了一笔。

“风影大人。”他亲亲热热的凑过去，对男孩警惕的目光浑然不觉，开口就是重覆了数次的台词：“您也和新希大人一起留下充满回忆的照片吧。”

他当然不敢报高价，新希和我爱罗用正常价得到了他们的第一张合照。照片里年轻的风影一身暗色红衣，双手扶在新希肩上，两个人脸上都没有笑，我爱罗对此有些可惜，新希却喜欢极了它。父亲被风吹展的长长衣摆被快门定格，比背景里一整片招摇的花更美。

对新希来说，有了这张相片，那被花围困的一个星期就是值得的。另一个收获，却要他迟上几年才会明白；要再经过数千个日子，心里早早埋下的种子才会发芽，在那点青绿色的嫩芽被注意到的时候，底下的根早已扎得不知有多深，缠在他的心上最稚嫩也最牢固的地方。

不需等花盛开，新希已经知道每片花瓣上都只会写著一个人的名字。

那个名字会让他的花──他的心意，不能见容於阳光。他应当掩盖它、拔除它，应当羞愧自责、辗转反侧，那朵花结出的应当是苦果。

但新希咽下时只觉甘之如饴。

“我可以碾碎未发芽的种子，也可以折断花茎，或是用一根火柴烧毁它。唯独没有办法让它不开花。”

3\. 说到雾

雾是种特殊的存在。各国忍者都受过在雾中防范偷袭、追索敌踪的训练，以对抗水之国擅长操控雾气的雾忍。在这之中，砂忍一贯认为他们特別有发言权，雾这东西，能挡挡视线，论起杀伤力远远比不上沙尘暴，毕竟说穿了就是水汽，扑在脸上不痛不痒，你能在雾里使劲睁大眼睛，在沙尘暴里睁个眼试试？水汽既不能迷了你的眼，也不能堵住口鼻呛进肺里，和砂隐的日常天灾相比可谓善良至极。

新希却非常讨厌雾。他宁可承受沙漠烈阳的炙烤，也不想在雾里走一遭。他喜欢一切条理分明、不容置疑，痛也是鲜明的；不是若即若离、似是而非，不伤人却弄得人黏黏腻腻，偏又拧不出水。那几个气候温和，经常起雾的水乡泽国，只有任务能迫使新希踏上。

唯一一次例外，他是追着我爱罗去的。当时新希刚结束一个为期不短的任务，正在休整準备回村时，从来交接的砂忍处得知他们的风影正在邻国和人谈生意，离他们半天的路程。他听见这个消息，第一个反应便是转头看向队友荒矢。

“你想去找风影大人。”荒矢用的是肯定句，新希也肯定的点点头。他的队友小声嘀咕：“就这样把我拋下了？”

虽然任务已经完成，中途离队还是不大好，新希也没和这个多年的朋友客气，直接说：“回去请你喝酒。”

“好吧。”荒矢委委屈屈的哼了一声，不惜摘下面具瞪他一眼。

邻国正是典型的水乡泽国，我爱罗所在的城镇更以雾闻名。新希徒步前往，脚程极快却一滴汗也没有流，倒是在越来越浓郁的水汽中，错觉这天地在出汗。

这联想有点恶心，所以他不喜欢溼气重的地方。

脚下的道路开始变得泥泞时，新希嫌恶地加快速度，很快就看见一座在雾中有霓虹灯光隐隐闪烁的城镇，进出的大道上设有关卡。他迅速接近，直接掠进城里，大雾掩护下守卫连他的影子也没有看见。

不知道父亲具体在哪兒，但常理度之，能和风影谈生意的一定是大商人，新希这辈子还没见过俭朴的商人。他向路人略作打听，很快就找到这里最高级的料亭，像进城时一样直接潜进去，挨个检查高级包厢，转了一圈没找到人，正要离开，却听见有个声音说：“哎，你刚才有没有看见风影长什么样？”

新希不动声色的在梁上藏好，听见另一个声音说：“是不是穿着红衣服？我就看了一眼。这风影酒量好像不大行，备了这么多酒，只往他那桌送过一次。”

先前那声音笑了起来：“忍者就这德性，酒不碰，女人也不碰，让他们来这种地方可真浪费。你没看见，万代屋大人请了好几位游女，宴席结束之后搂了两个……呵呵。那位风影却推开人就这么出去了，你说，你说这是男人吗……”话没说完，忽然噗通一声跌在地上，手上摞得高高的瓷杯瓷碗乒乒乓乓碎了一地。

“你干嘛？你干嘛呢！”

“不是，有东西绊了我一下──”

新希收回查克拉线，把骂声拋在身后，离开料亭重新回到大街上。

水汽还一样厚重，他的心情却不错。不用亲眼所见，只是想像父亲在靡靡宴席中安坐不动，将一切引诱拒於自身之外，那画面便让他的胸口一阵火热。

他不自觉的抿住嘴唇，思绪飘得有些远，少顷后回过神才发现自己信步走到了一条热闹的商业街上，心念一动，想起我爱罗有买土产的习惯，若是出了料亭走到这儿来是极有可能的。

毕竟从小跟著我爱罗，他许多下意识的举动其实是我爱罗的习惯。

循著这思路，新希一半的目光逡巡在游人里寻找熟悉的身影，另一半在商贩上打转，他看见一名少女，面前放着一排小型花盆，陶土制成，看起来颇耐用。“请问。”新希过去，礼貌的问：“你是否有看见一位红发红衣，腰间有个小葫芦的男人？”

“我没有注意到葫芦，不过你说的人，额头上是不是有个字？”少女爽脆地说，“他买了一个花盆，沿着这条街走了。”

新希道过谢，为表谢意又挑了个花盆，小巧的尺寸正适合种仙人球。少女很高兴，却提醒他：“你的朋友也是买这个呢，过会儿你不会来退货吧？別买重了。”

新希向她凝视了一会，忽然一笑，说：“他是我的父亲。”

说完就收起笑，重回面无表情的样子，在她兀自张口结舌时放下钱转身离开。

近几年，他随着年岁增长不再是纤细少年，我爱罗却还是三十出头的模样，让不明究理的人来看，绝不会猜他们是父子。

何况他们的容貌也不肖似。他在砂忍里还算俊秀，往我爱罗身边一站就显得硬朗。

雾中有道红色的身影一晃即没，新希捕捉到了，瞳孔骤然收缩。其实这条街上红衣的人何其多，但直觉不会出错，只有那个身影是不一样的。他匆匆绕过整整六个手拉手──多半是怕走散。理由正当，但是挡路──的年轻男女，拉近距离后那道身影再次浮现，衣著、身形，乃至一根头发丝，都告诉新希，那就是他为之思念了两个月的人。

他却像陷进泥沼般的缓下脚步，直到眼睁睁看着风影被雾吞没，复又几步追赶上去。他跑两步，走几步，停一息，如此重覆几次，始终坠在我爱罗身后，看着前方的身影时隐时现。他无数次看过砂子簇拥我爱罗，现在没有砂，只有雾，我爱罗缓步其中，好像他是流过城里的江水边寻常的居民，而不是沙漠里风刀霜剑的严峻领袖。

新希不敢走得更近了。

──他这才想起，这座城市闻名的除了雾，还有美丽的女子。诗人说她们是雾中花、云中月。

新希不在乎女人，也对美不屑一顾。

但现在他明白了，原来所有那些追不上、握不住、留不下的，俱都是美，俱都是爱。他从小就追赶父亲，砂隐的风影将他纳入怀中，新希却从来不觉得自己真正拥有他。他以让人忧虑的努力拼命修炼，想成为忍者，想证明自己的强大──可是他要怎么抓住云上的月亮？

不知不觉间，雾似乎更浓了。新希明知徒劳的挥散眼前一股缓缓打转的水汽，拐过转角，再次看见父亲的身影，可这次不是背影。

我爱罗站在一串红灯笼下，微侧头，看着他什么也没说。新希觉得自己的脑子怕是已经浆住了，脚却没停，一路走过去，看着父亲的脸越来越清晰，喉咙里有种奇怪的痒意。

“怎么了，一直跟在后面？”我爱罗开口，还是熟悉的清淡声音。

“父亲。”他紧绷绷地说，“我……”

风影的目光凝在他脸上，向他靠近一步，同他面对面站好，“怎么了？你说。”

这简单的一句话，新希忽然松懈了，既感安全又觉得一败涂地。他闭上眼，低头，弯腰，将嘴唇贴上我爱罗的面颊。“我想吻您。”他吻过之后才说，抱住他的父亲，手臂紧紧圈在细瘦的腰间。

“我以为过了两个月，你会改变想法。我们这么做……不适合。”风影任由他抱着，话音里有叹息：“你在想什么？”

新希埋著脸，我爱罗的体温偏低，隔着衣物几乎感受不到，他抱紧这副冷淡的身体，身体在轻轻摇晃，意识却很清明：“只有在这种起雾的地方，我可以在街道上拥抱您。”

“……我问的不是这个。”我爱罗想推开他，新希紧紧扒住，稍作尝试未果之后我爱罗便放弃了，“看起来，就算再让你离开两个月，大概还是不能改变你的想法？”

他没说话，我爱罗没等到回答也并未追问，沉默著让他抱了半晌之后，才拍了拍背示意他放开。这次新希听话了，他松开怀抱，看见父亲直勾勾的看着自己，脸上隐隐有苦恼，但苦恼下仍然是脱不去的沉稳平淡，这恐怕已经刻在他的骨子里。

根本没有费神去忍，新希在他的嘴唇上吻了一下。我爱罗对此的反应是微微睁大眼，惊诧的看着他。新希不合时宜的想起料亭里那两个侍者的对话。他的父亲不碰女人，但是他容许他的养子亲吻他。

是的，那只是容许，不是想要。

“你在想什么？”我爱罗又问了一次，更像一句感慨。他听起来已经放弃拒绝新希了。新希不知道自己为什么能得到这么多容忍，就像他不明白很久以前风影为什么会选择抱住他。

“我想，我们该回砂隐了。”他说。

“……”对他的答非所问无言以对，我爱罗摇摇头，又轻轻点了下头，“走吧。”

新希紧跟著他，抓住他扣得极窄，束在手腕上的袖口：“谢谢您，父亲。”

“怎么？”

“谢谢您带我回家。”

“什么意思？”我爱罗看着前方，侧脸平静无波：“你有不回家的打算吗？”

捕捉到父亲的一丝怒意，新希在心里长长的叹息。被突兀亲吻我爱罗不生气，管不动冥顽不灵的儿子我爱罗不生气，现在以为他有离家出走的念头，倒是生气了。

“我还没有答应你。”我爱罗继续向前走，侧过脸仔细而严峻的看了他一眼：“这需要从长计议。”

“我……”他竟是以为新希在用不回家威胁他妥协。新希张张嘴，不知道是否该跟著发怒，只觉得自己被冤枉了。我没有打算离家出走。他想说：我能去哪呢？很多地方我都待得不自在，和木叶亲如一家的也不是我……

他愣了半晌，直到手上传来轻微的麻痺感，才意识到刚才被他拉着的我爱罗已经反过来握住了他，修长的指节扣着手腕，其力道与它们纤长的外形并不相符。

那只手从窄袖里优雅地探出来，像是冰做的骨与肌肤，看起来一碰就碎，却能给予所有新希需要的勇气与信心。

“我知道了，父亲。”他吐出一口氣，扬起眉，朗声说：“我们从长计议。”

尾声

有一回，我爱罗要去他国进行拜访，他决定此行除了护卫勘九郎，还要破例带上他的养子，新希。他们的父子关系刚开始不久，我爱罗觉得自己应当尽量与他相处。

而且新希就要满七岁了。忍者学校没有假期，直到成为下忍或退学之前，他几乎不会有机会离开砂隐村。在那之前，我爱罗想带着他出去一次。他在为新希穿戴外套和围巾时告诉他此行的目的是雪之国，一年有三百个日子白雪皑皑，十分寒冷。

出生在沙漠的男孩安静的看着他，不像听得懂的样子。於是我爱罗不厌其烦的一次又一次重覆：別让雪飘进领口或留在头上，融化的雪水能比雪更快夺走体温。

旅程的第一晚，他们下榻在一间不起眼的旅店，位处雪之国边境。他们到的时候四周还是一片冻土，隔天早晨再看，已经铺上一层厚厚的银白，显然夜里无声的下了一场雪。

勘九郎起床后的第一件事是去敲我爱罗的门。他推开门，看见我爱罗已经穿戴整齐，正侧身坐在窗边，看着外头。

“新希呢？”他问著，走到我爱罗身边。五楼的房间说高不高，还算能看见较远的景色，我爱罗的视线却朝下。勘九郎跟著看去，看见下方空荡的院子里，有个矮小的身影在雪地上蹦蹦跳跳，惊讶的“哎”了一声。

“真是看不出来啊，这小子。该说到底还是个小孩吗？”和弟弟一样面无表情的新侄子竟然会在雪地里玩耍，勘九郎对此展现出了感动。

“不是。”我爱罗却摇了摇头，侧头示意他：“听。”

此时天只是微亮，这偏僻之地的旅店里除了他们没有別人醒著，铺满了雪更是安静无比，只有新希踩在雪上的沙沙声，偶尔还有碎冰清脆的响动。勘九郎听了一会没找到什么特別的，正要开口，这些仅有的声响忽然消失了。

他向下看去，新希还在雪上又跳又踩，但是没有声音。

“……不是吧。”勘九郎愕然，“他跳来跳去，是在寻找消除脚步声的方法？你叫他做的？”

得到我爱罗的肯定与否定后他摇摇头，没好气的说，不愧是你儿子。我要去厨房找早饭了，给你带上来？

我爱罗点点头，仍然用同样的姿势坐在窗边。他听着兄长轻轻带上门，看着养子的动作逐渐变得缓慢，小小的胸膛起伏，多半已经满身大汗。他想叫新希回来，他现在需要擦干身子、更换衣物、喝热茶，然后吃早饭。

可是砂瀑的我爱罗能在高台上指挥万名忍者，却不知道该怎么喊他的儿子回来。说起来有些可笑，养子是他自己收的，但他这样看新希时，總会对自己有儿子的事实感到不确信，料想新希看他这个父亲也是如此。

在他犹豫的时候，一度停歇的雪再次飘下来，片片有鹅毛般大，落在树梢上、院子里，还有新希的头顶。新希抬手拍掉它们，终于站住不动，回过身仰头看向我爱罗。

上来。视线交会时我爱罗想说：回来屋子里。他準备开口时，一阵风将雪花卷到面前，他及时偏过脸才没吃进一嘴雪。

楼下的新希忽然拔腿跑进旅店里，十几秒后大口喘息著推开房门，跑到我爱罗面前。他喘得厉害，围巾下半露出红通通的脸颊，不晓得是热的还是冻的，肩上也有些半化开的雪洇湿衣物，看得我爱罗皱眉，他却高举起手，指著我爱罗的头顶：“有雪落在您的头发上。” 

我爱罗一怔，下意识地低下头，新希使劲伸长手去拨他的头发，还踮了下脚，结果没能站稳，重心前倾，眼看要倒，我爱罗想也没想的张开了手臂。

那一刻时光交叠，从冰天雪地回到风沙弥漫的故乡。我爱罗很少拥抱他人，如果排除遥远的孩提时期，他这一生只向一个人张开过手臂。甚至他自己都说不清，他是否真的知道敞开怀抱之后，自己会得到什么。

男孩温暖的身体扑进他怀里，这一次没有尖锐的砂铁，我爱罗却仍然觉得有什么刺中了自己。

他闭上眼，在新希陡然僵硬的背脊上轻拍几下，鼻尖嗅到了血与冰雪，冷洌彻骨的气息。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 砂隱氣候穩定，風影今日也情緒穩定，沒接收到他家崽的拳拳之心。(笑)


End file.
